


Jurassic Park: Endgame

by gods_and_monsters



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_and_monsters/pseuds/gods_and_monsters
Summary: Isla Sorna, Site B: It's home to a host of scientists, workers, and guards all dedicated to one goal: the dream of engineering and caring for InGen's dinosaurs. But what happens when a hurricane strikes the island and the tenuous control they have over the manufactured creatures disappears, leaving them to contend with the beasts, nature, and even each other?





	Jurassic Park: Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This story takes place between the original Jurassic Park movie and it's sequel, The Lost World. I've always wondered what it was like for the workers and the scientists, since all we ever get to see is the remains of the original compound, so I decided to take a stab at one interpretation to fill in the blanks! Reviews and/or kudos are always appreciated, and thanks for reading!

Officer “Lucky” Hale crept through the dense, green thicket. He could feel a drop of sweat trickling down the nape of his neck, and his fingers twitched at the trigger of his gun. He would’ve much preferred it to be loaded with live ammunition instead of the quick agent tranquilizers it held now, but it still lent him a feeling of security. He brushed aside a leaf the size of a sheet of paper with the tip of his gun and emerged into the clearing.

It was small and circular, roughly thirty feet in diameter. There were no trees here, only a metal pole emerging from the ground in the center. Attached to the poke was a chain, and on the end was a metal shackle that was stained red.

_Try not to think about it try not to think about it…_

Lucky stepped forward, looking for what he had been assigned to retrieve: a tooth from the juvenile _ceratosaurus_ that lived within the confines of this particular enclosure.

Now, Lucky didn’t consider himself particularly academic, but he could pick things up quickly when he wanted to. In this case, what he had heard from the scientists was that the _ceratosaurus_ was already six foot high, about his height, intensely curious, and also very vicious. In fact, it had broken one of its teeth on its latest meal.

Hints as to said last meal could be seen around the clearing – in the color of the shackle, the bits of bone scattered by the post, and the smell. _God_ , the smell.

“Come on, man,” a voice crackled in his ear. Lucky winced and adjusted the earpiece quickly as the person on the other end continued. “Just get the damn tooth and get out of there. The scientists said it should be by the feeder.”

“Christ, alright. No pressure or anything,” Lucky muttered, even though he wore no microphone and knew the person couldn’t hear him.

Near the metal post were several bones, but nothing that Lucky could easily identify as a tooth. He reached down for one that looked like it fit the description, but a rustling in the trees behind him caught his attention.

His entire body tensed, and he whirled around. A drop of sweat fell from his nose to the ground, and the only thing he could hear now was the wind softly rustling the treetops around him. The breeze brought a coolness to his face, but he was not in a place to appreciate the feeling.

“ _Lucky,_ ” the voice said, snapping him out of it. “Hurry.”

_Okay, okay_ , he told himself. He turned back to the post, and as if by fate, his eyes fell on a curved white bone the size of his little finger. Lucky picked it up, fingers brushing over the sharp tip and the vague serrations on what he guessed was the inner edge.

“There you are, you fucker,” he muttered, and he stowed it in the pocket of his vest.

Another soft rustle of branches, and he turned again. The leaves moved, and not in a way that could’ve been the wind’s influence.

Lucky gripped his gun. Breath hitched in his throat. He had known of the dinosaur coming in, but this was the first time he’d seen it since entering the enclosure. It was only a juvenile, yes, but a fast growing one.

The latest reports had put it at just over six feet. A few inches taller than Lucky.

And he didn’t have the advantage of a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Well, _almost_ full, he reminded himself.

Lucky had worked with predators before, had assisted with big game hunts across the world. He knew that to make a run for it would be showing weakness, and likely, the animal would be able to out run him anyway.  

He began to back away slowly, gaze glued to the opposite side of the clearing. He didn’t notice the flash of dull red in the trees behind him.

*****

Carolyn Beckett hoisted the M-4 and held it in resting position as she watched the contained chaos below her. On her belt sat a variety of tools and gadgets. She remembered the first day she had worn them she’d thought that she’d fall over whenever she took a step. Some of the other security team members had given her shit for it, but she was used to that sort of thing. As a five-foot-five blonde who liked to tie her ponytail with a pink hair band and wore the title of “Sergeant Barbie” with pride, she’d had to accept that for her, respect had to be earned and not given.

Today, she carried both her gear and her team’s respect much more easily. From her place on a rail overlooking the open lab area, she smirked and shook her head at the scientists below. A small crowd had materialized, seemingly out of nowhere, to gather around the hatching of an egg. But it wasn’t just any egg, and these weren’t just any scientists. They were genetic engineers, the heart of InGen’s efforts to populate Jurassic Park. And this was not just any dinosaur egg, but it was from one of the last batches of dinosaur eggs due to be grown by the lab.

_Nerds_ , she thought, watching them get excited. From her vantage point, she could see the top of the egg break open. Someone gasped in excitement. Carolyn vaguely wondered what species it was. She liked the carnivores the best. Now _they_ were a sight to be seen – much more exciting than watching a brontosaurus stand and eat all day. They were like giant cows, chewing their cud and acting stupid. Except these cows had arching necks that even Carolyn had to admit was an impressive size.

“Beckett,” a voice called out. She looked over, seeing a dark haired man in a security outfit approach. The smirk on her lips turned into something friendlier as she nodded at her partner, shouldering the rifle across her back.

“Mark,” she responded. “Look, you’re almost in time for the egg hatching. It’s a…something-osaurus.”

“Neat,” he said, joining her and leaning on the railing. “Glad to see you’ve been paying attention.”

“Hey,” Carolyn pointed out, “I’m not the one always staring at – “

“For the last time, I don’t _stare_ at him!”

“Really? Then why’d you ask for our patrol to be in the same building as him?”

Mark glared at her. Carolyn waggled her eyebrows.

“How do you know I requested it?” He finally asked. 

“Oh, Markie,” she said, stretching out and stretching in mock-satisfaction. “I know _many_ things.”

“Except the names of _literally_ any dinosaur besides the T-Rex,” he countered.

“It’s not my fault she’s basically the coolest thing ever!”

She expected Mark to fire back – probably something about being easily impressed, but when she looked over, his attention wasn’t on her anymore. Instead, he was looking down into the small crowd of scientists, and she followed the imaginary lines of his gaze, only to find…

“Ah, of course. There’s Dr. Hottie, right down there.”

“Shut up,” he said, but it was without any venom.

“You know, you should really just…talk to him. It’s not that hard.”

Mark said nothing. Carolyn sighed. “You’re so stubborn sometimes. I could just hit you over the head with my baton right now. Seriously.”

“We’re on camera. You’d get written up _again._ ” Mark said.

“Yeah, well, it would be less painful than watching _this._ ” Carolyn groaned. Then she had an idea. She looked down at the crowd of scientists and, put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled loudly.

“Hey! Nerds. We need the theropod expert up here immediately. There’s some information we need to double check.”

“Wait, you can’t – “ Mark said, looking over quickly as the color drained from his face.

“Oh, yes I can,” Carolyn muttered. A wicked gleam shown in her eyes, and she spoke to the scientists again. “I mean, if he’s – “

“Sorry, I’m right here!” A dark haired man came running out from one of the outlying groups. He looked up at Carolyn, a good natured face set against slightly disheveled dark hair that, if one were to look close enough, was starting to sprout steel grey threads. A narrow but solid jawline was speckled with perpetual stubble – all in all, he reminded Carolyn of the dad next door she’d crushed on growing up. “Coming right up!”

But she hadn’t called him over for her.

“Please, Beckett,” Mark said. He looked like he was going to faint. “Don’t make me ask.”

She had to resist the urge to laugh too loudly. She wasn’t that bad, at least not sober. “It’s far too late for that, Marky Mark.”

“Captain Beckett,” the man said politely, his steps clanging softly against the metal of the railing. “And Captain Graves.”

Mark looked like he might vomit, but that didn’t stop the scientist from looking at him with a special smile, one tinted at the edges with a certain fondness.

“Right…J.D.. Dr. Haught. The theropod expert,” Carolyn said. “We needed you for…your expertise. On theropods.”

“That…would be me, yup,” J.D. inclined his head at her before looking back at Mark.

_And now for the coup de grace…_

“There’s been some concerns brought up recently about the design of the infant stegosaurus fences. We just need to go through and make sure they’re up to snuff.”

“There have been?” Mark glanced over at her with a dark eyebrow raised.

“Yes, yes, of course. So we’re going to check it out,” she said nodding to Mark, “While you,” she said to J.D., “Are coming along. To lend your expertise, of course.”

“Well, I’m happy to help, but stegosauruses are actually _thyreophoran_ , not _theropods_ – Dr. Brusky would probably be more – “

“Oh, shit! Look at that” Carolyn exclaimed loudly, holding up her wrist. “I lost track of the time! Oh, look at that. I have to go.”

Mark shot her a look that could curdle milk.

“Say, Mark, could you catch Dr. Haught up on the specifics?” With that, she whipped out the manila folder she’d kept under her arm and offered it to her partner. She waited only long enough for him to grab it before she grabbed the strap of her rifle. “Catch you later at SHQ.”

She might’ve been a boss bitch, but even Carolyn knew when to retreat. Still, the fact that Mark would be angry with her later didn’t stop the smirk that spread over her features. Goddamn, she was a good friend, she thought.

_Now that the hard work is done, it’s time to get to my job._

*****

            Mark Graves stood dumbly with the folder in his hand. His life had been in danger hundreds of times – maritime security was more perilous than ever – and he had scuffled with pirates, terrorists, and hardened criminals. He’d been in open ocean boat chases and had commandeered a cruise ship in a hurricane with sixty foot waves. He’d been shot several times and had the scars to prove it. He was working on an island full of monstrous lizards that could crush, eat, and tear him apart.

            And his worst fear was standing in front of him.

            “Uh, hi – I mean hey,” Mark said, looking at JD. The two men were separated by only mere feet. It was the closest Mark had been to JD ever.

            “Hey there,” JD said back pleasantly. Mark thought the other man’s smile could light up the room.

            “So,” Mark said after clearing his throat. “The file…”

            “Yeah, the file,” JD responded, breaking eye contact to look down.

            _Christ, Carolyn._

            “Uh, let me see what she has here,” Mark said. He flipped to the last page. The others had been technical details on the pen’s security systems, but the last page was blank with only a few hand written sentences in red marker.

_DON’T CHICKEN OUT. BRING HIM WITH YOU._

And then, underneath that:

_I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON’T._

_(PS: THIS ACTUALLY HAS TO BE DONE)_

Mark sighed.

“Well, I think Dr. Brusky is actually busy, so like I said, if I can help, I will. When do we need to go?” J.D. asked. When Mark looked at him, he felt his stomach twist into a knot.

“Uh, before it gets dark. When are you done with your work here at the lab?”

“About five. But I can probably leave a little early to help you.” J.D. laughed quietly. “To be honest, it would be nice to get out of here and actually see the dinos.”

“Don’t you see them everyday?” Mark’s features twitched in confusion.

“Yeah, sure, through the cameras and, of course, the infants bred here. But it’s another thing to see them in their own habitat, just being themselves and…living. It’s easy to lose perspective when you’re cooped up all day.”

Damn, he was thoughtful. Thoughtful, smart, _and_ handsome, thought Mark. It was a deadly trifecta of attractive traits.

“Guess I never really thought of it like that,” he admitted. He began to fidget with one of the straps on his vest when he met J.D.’s blue eyes again.

“Well, you’re already out there all day anyway. That must be pretty nice sometimes.”

“Most of the time. It does get pretty hot, and sometimes the guys can, uh, rib ya a little.”

“I don’t know why. You seem pretty good to me.” J.D. smiled, a hint of mischief tucked in the corners of his lips and betrayed by the slight, casual shrug of only one shoulder.

_Oh god oh god_.

“Uh, you know what? I think I have to go. Have to, uh, patrol the rest of the operations building. I’ll swing back here at around six. Check out those fences. Let you get some dinner first.”

“Oh, okay.” J.D. paused a moment, and the spark of whatever had been on his face evaporated. He pressed his lips together even as he continued smiling friendlily. “I’ll see you then.”

“Got it.” Mark moved to leave the same way Carolyn did. He was relieved when there was some more distance between him and the scientist. “I’ll uh…Bye.”

Face red, Mark decided to cut his losses and flee as well. He turned and trampled away, boots resounding on the railing.

When he almost bumped straight into a passing person, he hardly noticed. His mind was still on the dark-haired scientist, and not on the fact that the person he’d bumped into was not only someone he’d never seen before despite his months long station on the island, or that the face on their identification badge definitely did not belong to them.

           

           

 


End file.
